I Need U
by Fluffy MinJ
Summary: Ga pinter bikin summary, cuma seorang shipper JungRi(Jungkook Yeri ( )) yang menuangkan hayalannya ke dalam sebuah fiction random ini :D
Tittle : I Need U

.

Author : Fluffy MinJ

.

Main Casts :

Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

Kim Yerim a.k.a Yeri (Red Velvet)

.

Other cast :

BTS & Red Velvet member

.

Genre : school life, friendship, romance *maybe*

.

Lenght : Multi chapter

.

WARNING : ga sesuai EYD, absurd, typo dimana-mana, ulala~

.

DISCLAIMER : Fiction ini sepenuhnya hasil hayalan author, dan author hanya pinjam nama mereka. Maaf kalau ceritany jelek/ga sesuai ekspetasi :D Hope u like it, happy reading yeorobun :*

.

don't forget to review :D

.

.

.

 _I need u~_

.

.

.

 **23 Januari 2018**

.

.

.

"bruk!"

.

.

.

Suara dari buku-buku yang menghantam lantai koridor. Bukan karena disengaja, tetapi karena 'kecerobohan' Yeri yang kurang memperhatikan sekitar, karena sibuk membenahi tas ransel yang menggantung kedua di bahu mungilnya, hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat semua buku yang ia bawa menjadi berhamburan di lantai koridor.

.

"aish, kenapa kau ceroboh Kim Yerim" gumamnya sontak menunduk dan berjongkok memunguti buku-bukunya yang berhamburan, tanpa menyadari jika seseorang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi turut membantunya mengambil buku-bukunya.

.

"Maaf ya, aku tak sengaja, ini bukumu.." Ucap orang itu sembari memberikan buku-buku kepada sang pemiliknya -Yeri-.

.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang minta maaf, akulah yang ceroboh, maaf" ucap Yeri masih belum memperhatikan dengan siapa ia berbicara barusan. Lalu ketika ia mendongakkan kepala berusaha untuk mengambil buku, seketika Yeri membulatkan matanya dan memasang _blank face_ tanpa sadar.

.

"Jungkook?"

.

"Yeri?"

.

"Kau- "

.

Ucapan Jungkook terhenti bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang terdengar di semua koridor sekolah, menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera berlangsung. Sontak Yeri pun mengambil bukunya yang berada di tangan Jungkook lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeri tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak insiden yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Walaupun ia harus kena hukuman karena datang terlambat, tapi Yeri seakan tak menyesalinya.

.

"Yaa!" Ucap Joy sedikit berbisik dan menyenggol kursi Yeri yang berada didepannya, mengingat mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas sekarang.

.

"Aish, apa sih?" Jawab Yeri setengah berbisik tanpa menengok ke belakang.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus dari tadi? Tak biasanya Yeri seperti ini" Mata Joy menyipit, sedikit curiga dengan gelagat aneh temannya yang satu ini.

.

"Apaan sih, diam Joy, kalau ketahuan bu guru Park, kita bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas" jawab Yeri dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh guru yang terkenal galak itu.

.

"Kim Yerim!"

.

Deg!

.

Jantung Yeri serasa berhenti berdetak kala mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh guru di depan kelas. Yeri mengutuk dirinya dan berharap tidak mendapat hukuman karena berbicara saat pelajaran.

.

"Maju kedepan"

.

"I.. Iya bu"

.

"Tolong ambilkan jurnal Ibu di ruangan guru, kamu tau kan meja ibu? Nah, ambil jurnal yang berwarna biru, ibu tadi lupa membawanya"

.

"Emm, ba-baik bu" ucap Yeri terbata-bata, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

.

 _'Huff, untung saja tidak ketahuan, aku pikir aku akan dihukum'_ ucap Yeri dalam hati sekaligus menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

Dengan cepat Yeri bergegas mengambil jurnal itu di ruang guru yang tak jauh dari kelasnya, kemudian kembali ke kelas secepat mungkin. Baru beberapa langkah ia melewati ruang kepala sekolah, mendadak Yeri mundur secara perlahan untuk memastikan apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Siluet dari seseorang yang ia kenal terpantul dari kaca jendela ruangan kepala sekolah, ingin mengintip sekedar memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Tetapi jurnal itu memaksanya untuk segera kembali ke kelas, namun dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang karena penasaran dengan hal tadi.

.

Hampir 15 menit pelajaran berlangsung setelah Yeri kembali dari ruang guru. Kali ini Yeri fokus mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan dan tak lagi menanggapi Joy yang terus memanggilnya - _masih membahas hal yang sama-_ -. Yeri tidak mau kalau nanti ia dipanggil lagi oleh bu guru Park seperti tadi, kemudian benar-benar dihukum karena berbicara saat pelajaran.

.

"Tok, tok, tok"

.

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat hampir semua siswa dikelas memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka perlahan, dan kemudian muncul pak guru Kim masuk ke kelas dan berbicara dengan bu guru Park seraya menyerahkan beberapa dokumen. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi bu guru Park melihat sekilas kearah pintu, kemudian berjabat tangan disusul dengan beranjaknya pak guru Kim keluar kelas.

.

Namun yang membuatku penasaran adalah _'Kenapa semua siswi memandang kearah pintu dan bergumam? Ini kan pelajarannya bu guru Park, apa mereka tidak takut dimarahi'_ tanya Yeri yang tentunya dalam hati. Yeri memang menatap ke arah pintu, tapi tak bisa melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri disana karena posisi tempat duduknya yang berdempetan langsung dengan dinding yang sejajar dengan pintu.

.

Tap,

Tap,

Tap, tap ~

.

Seketika itu pula masuklah seorang remaja laki-laki memakai seragam yang sama dengan siswa lain - _termasuk Yeri dan Joy_ \- tak lupa dengan tas ransel berwarna merah terlihat di punggungnya.

.

"Ah ibu lupa memberitahu kalian, kita kedatangan siswa baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeon Jungkook imnida. Saya pindahan dari Busan Arts High School. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" ucap Jungkook sembari membungkukkan badannya memberi salam kepada bu guru dan siswa-siswi di kelas. Tubuh tinggi tegap, mata besar, wajahnya terlihat imut terlebih saat ia tersenyum yang menampakan dua gigi depannya yang besar seperti gigi kelinci, ditambah kedua pipinya yang sedikit membulat. Wajahnya terkesan _innocent_ , tapi tidak dengan badannya, yang tampak maskulin walaupun sudah terbalut oleh seragam _Hanlim Multi Art School_. Mungkin itulah kenapa para siswi dikelas tak henti-hentinya memandang dan bergumam saat Jungkook masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

"Baiklah, ibu harap kalian bisa berteman dengan Jungkook- _ssi_. Silahkan memilih tempat dudukmu"

.

"Baik bu guru" balas Jungkook kembali membungkukkan punggungnya dan 'mencari' tempat duduk yang kosong.

.

Jungkook berjalan ke sisi sebelah kanan kelas hingga terhenti pada deretan tempat duduk nomor dua dari belakang. Jungkook tak menyadari bahwa hampir semua siswi memandang kearahnya sejak ia memasuki kelas. Tanpa meminta ijin, Jungkook langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong tepat di sebelah Yeri. Seisi kelas mendadak riuh oleh sorakan yang tertahan, namun kelas kembali tenang setelah bu guru Park memberi tanda untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

 __ I need u __

.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah yang sebelumnya sepi bagaikan pemakaman, kini terlihat ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing setelah mendengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Satu hal yang bisa dipastikan sebagai tujuan utama mereka rela berdesak-desakan untuk keluar kelas, jawabannya adalah 'Kantin'. Mungkin hanya sebagian kecil yang mau bersusah payah bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan bekal, sisanya? Lebih memilih cara praktis dengan membeli makanan di kantin sekolah, sekedar mengisi perut sebagai energi untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

Dan sepertinya Yeri bukan termasuk siswi yang suka membeli makanan di kantin sambil menggosip dengan teman-temannya, tetapi Yeri juga tak terlihat membawa bekal sendiri. Entah gadis macam apakah dia itu, apa perutnya tak merasa lapar? Apa dia tak perlu makan? Tanyakan saja pada gadis yang lebih memilih menetap di kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

Sejak bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Yeri dengan manisnya sudah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Tidak, bukan saat bel berbunyi, tetapi 5 menit sebelumnya ia sudah seperti itu, beruntung ia duduk di deretan belakang sehingga tak terlihat oleh bu guru Park kalau ia sedang tidur. Bahkan tangan usil Joy hingga bunyi bel seolah tak mengganggunya yang ingin tidur walaupun hanya sejenak. Tugas yang diberikan oleh bu guru Park memang tak banyak, tapi salahkan saja Yeri yang lupa akan tugas itu dan terpaksa harus begadang mengerjakannya semalam hingga membuatnya mengantuk saat dikelas.

.

Sreettt-

.

Suara derit kaki kursi yang ditarik terdengar jelas ditelinga Yeri, tapi ia tetap tak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan mengubah posisi kepala yang tadi menghadap ke kanan menjadi menghadap ke kiri, namun masih memejamkan mata.

.

Awalnya Yeri ingin cuek dengan suara berisik tadi, tapi ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Kedua mata Yeri perlahan terbuka ingin menyelidiki siapa gerangan sosok yang mengganggu tidurnya. Belum sepenuhnya membuka mata, ia justru dikejutkan oleh sosok manusia dihadapannya yang membuat kedua mata gadis itu melebar sempurna, yang reflek membuatnya terbangun dari posisinya dan berteriak.

.

"YAA-"

.

Teriakan Yeri terhenti karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh 'sosok' itu menggunakan tangan kanannya, dan telunjuk tangan kirinya ia letakan didepan bibirnya mengisyaratkan Yeri untuk diam. Seketika itu pula Yeri terdiam, walau sebelumnya terkejut bukan main. Siapa yang tidak terkejut, ketika kau sedang tertidur dikelas, namun saat kau terbangun mendapati seorang laki-laki duduk disebelahmu lalu tiba-tiba ia membungkam mulutmu saat mencoba berteriak.

.

Perlu waktu sekian puluh detik untuk Yeri agar kembali tenang dari keterkejutannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Yeri melancarkan aksinya dengan mencubit tangan dihadapannya.

.

"Yaa! Sakit tau!"

"Siapa suruh kau mengejutkan ku tuan Jeon Jungkook?" Seru Yeri

"Yaa, aku tak berniat mengejutkanmu, reaksimu saja yang berlebihan"

"Anak ini bukannya minta maaf malah menyalahkanku, aish jinjja"

"Wae? Aku kan tak salah" balas Jungkook sambil memasang tampang mengejek ke Yeri.

"Aish, terserah kau saja Jeon" jawab Yeri pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda-tidur-.

"Aigoo, begitu saja marah, iya, iya aku salah karena mengejutkanmu" ucap Jungkook dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Yeri!"

"Hmm? Apasih, kau ini mengganggu tidurku saja!" Ujar Yeri dengan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apa kau senang aku sekolah disini?"

"Senang? Kurasa tidak. Dirumah selalu saja muncul makhluk aneh bernama Jeon Jungkook yang selalu menggangguku, dan sekarang makhluk itu juga muncul di sekolahku, dikelas yang sama denganku, bahkan sekarang makhluk aneh itu dengan santainya duduk disampingku. Aish, dasar makhluk aneh"

"Yaa, aku bukan makhluk aneh, aku ini manusia tampan yang harusnya kau banggakan karena memiliki teman sepertiku"

.

Kesabaran Yeri mulai menipis, awalnya ia tak berniat berdebat dengan Jungkook, namun _namja_ itu seolah memancing emosinya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Yeri ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Tampan? Apa gunanya punya wajah tampan tapi ternyata tak punya pacar? Hah? Lucu sekali kau ini Jeon" ejek Yeri yang kini kantuknya menghilang, dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu dan bibirnya mencebik seolah geli mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang kelewat PD.

.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, merasa kalah telak dengan perkataan Yeri, namun kemudian ...

"Kim Yerim!"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Yaa!"

"YAAA!"

"Aish kenapa kau tak ada bedanya sih, Yeri-a, tetap keras kepala dan senang berteriak seperti Pinky Yeri saat dirumahnya"

"Wae? Ya beginilah aku, kalau tak suka pergi sana, lagipula untuk apa kau pindah ke Hanlim, di Busan kan masih banyak orang yang bisa kau ganggu" jawab Yeri dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aigoo, ternyata seorang Kim Yerim bisa terlihat lucu saat ia tengah kesal. Aigoo..." Ucap Jungkook yang seketika itu pula membuat pipi Yeri merona merah, dan yah, tanpa diperintah pun Jungkook mencubit kedua pipi Yeri saking gemasnya.

"Yy-yaa... Hajima*..." Ucap Yeri pelan dan mencoba melepas tangan Jungkook yang mencubit pipinya.

"Aigoo, lihat, tadi marah-marah, baru dipuji sedikit saja sekarang sudah terdiam seperti ini, bagaimana nanti jika ada _namja_ yang menyatakan cinta padamu? Bisa-bisa kau pingsan, hahaaa"

Yeri hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Jungkook yang seolah mengejek, tapi menurut Yeri ada benarnya. Baru dipuji Jungkook saja dia sudah gugup dan tersipu malu, bagaimana jika ia ditembak oleh seorang namja? Yeri bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Wae?"

"Diam kau, ah aku jadi bosan dikelas, minggir! Aku mau pergi!"

.

Merasa risih karena Jungkook mengganggunya sedari tadi, Yeri lebih memilih kabur dari kelas, tapi posisi duduk Jungkook yang seolah mengepungnya membuat Yeri sulit untuk keluar dan mustahil bagi Yeri untuk melewati namja dengan tubuh bongsornya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yeri menaiki meja agar bisa kabur, aigoo apa dia lupa bahwa dirinya itu seorang gadis dan lupa bahwa ia memakai rok seragam yang pendek sedangkan ada seorang laki-laki duduk didekatnya.

.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lihat! Balik badan!" Yeri berteriak dan menatap tajam Jungkook saat tau tatapan mata Jungkook sedikit berbeda. Yang ditatap bukannya berbalik badan atau mengalihkan pandang justru tetap memperhatikan Yeri intens, seolah sengaja ingin membuat gadis itu semakin gugup.

.

Karena perintahnya tak digubris, Yeri tetap melanjutkan untuk turun dari meja dihadapan Jungkook secara perlahan, menjejakkan satu per satu kakinya ke lantai dengan terlebih dahulu duduk di meja. Namun baru saja Yeri hendak berdiri saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba Yeri kehilangan keseimbangan karena lantainya licin oleh air yang entah darimana datangnya.

.

Yeri berusaha menggapai meja disebelahnya agar tak jatuh, tetapi tangannya tak sempat meraih apapun. Tanpa diduga sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggang ramping Yeri, mencegah tubuh mungil itu menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin dan keras.

.

Deg-

Deg-

Deg-

.

Entah jantung siapa yang berdetak cepat karena posisi mereka yang cukup 'langka'. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa mau bergerak. Jungkook tau ia juga gugup, tapi jika ia bergerak, gadis di lengannya akan jatuh seketika. Yeri pun begitu, ia mungkin jauh lebih gugup daripada Jungkook tapi tetap berusaha diam, karena jika ia bergerak mungkin tak hanya Yeri yang jatuh, tetapi bisa saja mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak wajar.

.

Berterima kasihlah pada Jungkook dengan gerak refleknya yang cukup cepat untuk menangkap Yeri yang hampir terjatuh dihadapannya. Tapi Jungkook juga lah yang membuat keadaan mereka semakin _awkward_ seperti ini, membuat Yeri harus mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin bergemuruh, karena untuk pertama kalinya Yeri gugup dihadapan teman akrabnya sendiri. Jungkook tak hentinya menatap manik mata Yeri yang menurutnya sangat indah pada jarak sedekat ini. Semakin ia memandangnya, detak jantungnya seakan berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat perasaannya semakin membuncah tak karuan, namun ia juga tak ingin menghentikan perasaan aneh ini. Mereka terus terdiam dan saling tatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seolah hanyut dalam dunianya masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya.

.

.

.

"YAA! KIM YERIM BERDUAAN DENGAN ANAK BARU DI KELAS XI C!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

.

.

Lala lalala lalalaaa~ *nyanyi BTS-war of hormone*

Yash! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1,

Ini ff pertama ku dgn cast BTSxRed Velvet, sebelumnya sih pernah bikin ff dg castnya EXO, karena buntu ide, lalu berhenti ditengah jalan tanpa pernah dilanjutkan sampe sekarang, hahahaaa *curhat* *ga ada yg nanya keleus*

.

Gimana pendapat kalian?

Karena aku ga begitu tau karakter Yeri, jadi karakternya disini murni hasil hayalanku :D Oh iya, untuk karakter Jungkook disini terkesan beda dari sikap Jungkook yg terlihat di on stage/off stage. Jungkook's fans pasti tau kalau doi kayanya paling ga bisa deket cewek, semacam gugup dan selalu jaga jarak sama cewek, tapi di cerita ini aku bikin sedikit berbeda, biar beda aja lah, wkwkk *apaan coba ga penting-,-*

.

Note :

Hajima = jangan lakukan itu

Namja = laki-laki

Mwo = apa

Wae = kenapa

... Buat reader, yg (mungkin) belum tau artinya :D ...

.

.

 _Last but not least_ ,

Jangan lupa ya buat kasi review, pendapat kalian penting banget buat kelanjutan ff ku :D

.

Annyeong!

.

.

_ MinJ _


End file.
